Turbo
Turbo is a character formerly from the 8-Bit game, Turbo Time. Appearance Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appears to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo), and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. On the Turbo Time cabinet, he had a more cartoonish face, he had white eyes and teeth, and his helmet was painted with a red streak, in the centre. History Turbo was the famous main character in an 8-bit racing game called, Turbo Time. His legacy in Litwak's arcade had spawned the term "going Turbo" to describe the act of game-jumping, particularity if disastrous results ensure. Turbo Time was formerly the most popular game in the arcade, until another quickly usurped its spotlight in the form of RoadBlasters. Completely consumed with envy, Turbo decided to gain back attention by game-jumping into RoadBlasters with the intent on conquering it. However, this plan did not go well as planned having both RoadBlasters and Turbo Time unplugged. After the incident, he then resided in Game Central Station for many years. Until sometime after during 1997, he then cleverly disguised himself as King Candy and entered Sugar Rush. Turbo then tried to delete Vanellope's code, which resorted into making her a permanent glitch, so that he could become the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. This failed when Ralph game jumped in order to get a medal. Vanellope's glitch caused him to revert to his original form, revealing his deception. During the big race, he got eaten by a Cy-Bug. Ralph thought he succeeded in killing Turbo with a geyser from Diet Cola Mountain, but Turbo was saved by a portal into Maldark: Conqueror of All Worlds. After becoming Maldark's minion, he gained access to the real world along with losing the "die outside your game and no respawn" glitch. He tried to take over for Maldark, but was sent back to the Digiverse by Matthew, Jack, and Billy. Maldark was furious and as punishment, gave Turbo a Code-Eating Virus and banished him form Conqueror. Somehow, Turbo survived and made a suit to protect himself from the virus. This proved effective for awhile. He soon made his way to Lyoko and took it over. Matthew mistook him for another villain from an alternate universe named "Dark Helmet." Then, Silas and Aradia cut off his mask, revealing him as Turbo. The virus immediately started up again and the only way to stop it was by using Fix-It Felix Jr.'s Golden Hammer. When Miya tried to stop him, he gave her the virus. So, Felix threw her the hammer to help herself, but Turbo grabbed it in midflight. He healed himself and escaped into the Network. Luckily, the Code-Eating Virus merely devirtualized Miya and she went back to Earth unscathed. Months later, the team found out that Turbo had been living in the Cortex. They used teleportation and found out that Turbo was trying to revive Doomageddon. Fortunately, Doomageddon hadn't fully regenerated yet. So, they still have time to stop his plan. Turbo decided he needed some minions to help bring Doomageddon back to life. So, the first person he decided to recruit was none other than Albedo. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Programs Category:Viruses